Location based wireless communication systems have been described to transmit information from a location based server to a mobile device. Such mobile devices are used in museums or other destination locations which provide automated guided tours. Tour information is transmitted to the mobile device via infrared, or other wireless communication means.
Attempts to provide location-based information have been made, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,826,966 to Little et al., referenced herein. There, a venue service computer located at or near a venue of a tour is described as communicating wirelessly, tour information to a mobile device. In this example, a venue service computer must be near a venue where points-of-interest are located. In other examples, information about a destination location, such as an airport, may be communicated to a mobile device when reaching a certain proximity to the location.
These examples describe a system where the user first determines the destination location they wish to visit. Location specific information is communicated to the user once they arrive at their desired location. Such systems have also relied on a computer server located at the destination location to communicate information to a user's mobile device. Such systems are vulnerable to wireless communication interference and also require the mobile device to be within a close proximity to the communicating computer server.
What is needed is a system that is not reliant on location based servers to wirelessly communicate location based information. It would be a significant improvement in the art to introduce a system that provides real-time tour information to travelers regardless of their destination which does not also require wireless communication from a location based server to transmit tour data.